<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I was taught is men only love woman by dashae2fly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762524">All I was taught is men only love woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashae2fly/pseuds/dashae2fly'>dashae2fly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>El corazón nunca se equivoca (TV), Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashae2fly/pseuds/dashae2fly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Audifaz left the invitation on the center of the table, unopened. He poured himself a shot of tequila. The invitation came after months of waiting and worrying it would never arrive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aristóteles Córcega/Cuauhtémoc "Temo" López</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I was taught is men only love woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730764">All I was taught is men only love woman</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristotelesCorcega/pseuds/AristotelesCorcega">AristotelesCorcega</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from author: The title was taken from the song, Boys in the street by Greg Holden. It's a beautiful song, please listen to it! While writing, I also listened to Watching the Ships Roll by the Kooks. This song was ringing in my head while writing this chapter and it helped me find the tone of the story. This story is not beta’ed, all errors are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The invitation was jammed under the door, between a telephone bill and a cooking magazine addressed to a Marisela Santiago. Audifaz has been receiving this woman's mail for nearly two years now. She lived here before him and hadn’t made a change in her residence address. Audifaz didn't know how to fix it. </p>
<p>He asked Arquimedes for help on the fifth time he visited. He had promised to help, but he never did. That was one of the things got from him, not being good at completing promises. </p>
<p>Audifaz left the invitation on the center table unopened. He poured himself a shot of tequila, he waited months for this invitation while <em>fearing</em> it would never arrive. </p>
<p>He found out about the wedding on a Sunday when he was returning home from temple. He was distracted, looking for a sale, trying to remember if he had ham at his house when he caught wind of the word <em>Aristemo</em>, the name of his son followed by that of that <em>boy</em>, Lopez.<br/>
<em>The couple had shared on social media that they were, at last, making things official before the law in a sweet photo where the two of them looked very much in love and happy and -</em><br/>
The young woman that was sitting next to him had said happily, <em>at last</em>, Audifaz got out of the taxi, at the next stop, five blocks away from home. He walked all the way up the road, forgetting to buy ham. When he arrived at his house he saw what he was missing.</p>
<p>Tulio called when Audifaz was about to go to bed to yell at him: <em>If you had been more firmer, if you had been more man! </em>Audifaz hung up on him. He thought of calling Amapola or Arqui, to ask if it was true but he didn't. It was too late and he already knew it was the truth. </p>
<p>He thought to call Aristoteles, but he didn't have his number. They haven't talked since mom’s funeral when Aristoteles came to give his condolences. He had put a tentative hand on his shoulder, and said sincerely, “I loved grandma a lot. Even though she… I’m very sorry.”</p>
<p>Audifaz also wanted to say that he was sorry. He wanted to take responsibility for his actions. The last time they talked was when Aristoteles and Cuauhtemoc were moving to Mexico City. Things had gotten ugly when Aristoteles told him he was leaving and that it was Audifaz’s fault he was going. He said hurtful things that made his son cry and ask,"<em>Why</em> don't you accept me, dad?”</p>
<p>Audifaz thought what he said was right when he responded, “Because I love you, Aristoteles, this is something you need to change, you can't live like this, <em>I don’t want you to live like this</em>, I don't want to <em>see</em> you like this.” </p>
<p>He regretted it the second he said it, his words painted a heartbroken expression on his son’s face, that he still saw in his mind. It felt it would be fresh until the day he died.<br/>
Aristoteles responded, “I can't change. Even if I wanted to, and <em>I don't</em> want to, <em>Audifaz</em>. And don't worry, you don't have to see me ever again.”</p>
<p>Then he slammed the door. </p>
<p>Unlike Arqui, Aristoteles didn't learn from Audifaz, he kept his promises. </p>
<p>Audifaz didn't see him return <em>in person</em> until mom’s funeral, almost five years later. </p>
<p>Audifaz <em>couldn't</em> say he was sorry, that he regretted what he had said. That he had the two CDs and the EP he put out. That he watched every interview and bought every magazine that he was in. That he was so proud of him. Audifaz only said, <em>thanks</em>. He didn't know how to beg for forgiveness, he wasn't sure he deserved to be forgiven. </p>
<p>Aristoteles said, <em>it’s nothing</em>, and they remained silent. They didn't know how to talk to each other anymore. </p>
<p>Aristoteles wouldn't even look at him and it wasn't the fault of anyone except Audifaz. Aristoteles stayed a few seconds there with him. He looked to the other end of the room following the gaze of Audifaz who was looking at Cuauhtemoc. Who was pretending he wasn't being watched. </p>
<p>Later when his son was saying goodbye, Audifaz, knew that if there wasn't something serious, that was going to be the last time that they would talk until someone else died. The next in line was either Tulio or him. He knew that Aristoteles had a good heart but he wasn't sure if he was going to go to Tulio’s funeral, and he didn't know that his brother deserved it either. He would attend, even though his brother didn’t deserve it. </p>
<p>What did it serve him if Aristoteles was going to his house when he was already dead. While he was still alive was when Audifaz had to fix what was broken, is when they had to talk. He didn't want Aristoteles’ forgiveness when he was in a coffin. He wanted to <em>earn it</em>, he wanted to hear it while he was still alive, the problem was that he didn't know how to fix the damage that had been done, he didn't know if it was possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your grandma <em>did</em> love you, Aristoteles,” He said when Aristoteles was half turned away. He stopped and looked at him, his eyes were sad and there were dark circles under them. </p>
<p>“She loved you a lot."</p>
<p>“I know”, He responded. Though Audifaz could tell that Aristoteles was lying. He didn't think so, he didn’t believe that his grandma had loved him. He canceled a concert and returned to Oaxaca to say goodbye to a woman that like Audifaz only had hurt him. </p>
<p>Aristoteles was such a good person, too much so, for a world that was so cruel. </p>
<p>Audifaz didn't say anything else. He didn't point out his lie. Just nodded and hugged him, it took him by surprise. He felt tense under his arms at first but then he relaxed. Aristoteles hugged him, tentatively at first, and then with force.<br/>
His eyes were filled with tears, and when they separated Auidaz could see the tears falling from the eyes of his son.<br/>
He wiped them off his cheeks with the tip of his finger. He looked into his eyes and he said something he had not said in many years. </p>
<p> “I love you Aristoteles.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Aristoteles lied in response with a sad smile on his lips. </p>
<p>His son didn't believe that he loved him. Even though he’d just told him upfront. It hurt his soul. He didn't show it though, he just smiled and went to talk to the other people who came to the funeral. </p>
<p>He couldn't sleep that night. He thought about his mom, he thought about Aristoteles, how much he had failed him, and how much he had hurt him. </p>
<p>That night Audifaz made a <em>promise</em> to himself. He was going to repair the relationship with his son. He was going to show that although he didn't love his <em>lifestyle</em>, with time he could start to accept it. He was going to show him that he loved him and wanted to be a part of his life. </p>
<p>But Audifaz was never good at keeping his promises. </p>
<p>Not even when he made them to himself. </p>
<p>Mom had been under the ground for three years now and he hadn't made the least amount of progress with Aristoteles. </p>
<p>And just like that Ari still invited him to his wedding. </p>
<p>Polita raised an incredible man, Audifaz didn't dare to take credit for the person Aristoteles was today. </p>
<p>He <em>knew</em> that he had been a bad father. </p>
<p>The bottle of tequila was half gone when Audifaz opened the envelope. The invitation was white with blue with the initials C and A in every corner and a blue bow adorning it. Audifaz undid it. Inside he read the part on top: Cuauhtemoc Lopez Torres and Aristóteles Córcega Castaneda, and under that: We are pleased to invite you to celebrate our love and our marriage that will take place on the 10th of July, 2027 at 3:30 pm. Afterward, we will celebrate at the Salón Los Pinos, Venustiano Carranza 208, Oaxaca, which will start at 5:00 pm. We hope that you won't miss this very special day for us.<br/>
Audifaz marked an X on the card where it said <em>accept your place</em>.<br/>
He saved the rest of the bottle of tequila, left the cup in the sink, brushed his teeth, and went to be.<br/>
The following morning the first he did before he even had breakfast, was bring his answer to the mailbox.<br/>
That was the first step. </p>
<p>Audifaz vowed to fix things with Aristoteles. </p>
<p>Audifaz didn't know how to keep promises, but vows were another thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note from author: The Salón Los Pinos is a real place that I found when I was googling expensive wedding venues, lol. It looks very pretty in the photos. This fic is set in the year 2027 and I believe by then we will have copied the Americans with the confirm/decline attendance to the event card, lmao, in reality, that piece is key for the development of the fic. A thousand thanks for reading. Your comments are appreciated, good and bad. xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>